Patch preparations having a rectangular outer shape are conventionally known. However, the patch may be undesirably detached and markedly fall off from the skin due to various factors during adhesion. As references dealing with, the problems of undesirable detachment, for example, the following references can be mentioned.
JP-A-2000-109427 (patent document 1) discloses a patch having a water-containing adhesive layer formed on one surface of a support and a support having an atypical outer shape, and teaches that such patch shows good adhesiveness even on a curved skin surface and is not easily detached therefrom.
In addition, JP-A-2000-297033 (patent document 2) discloses a patch having a water-containing adhesive layer formed on one surface of a support, and a rectangular outer shape with round corners. It is taught therein that such roundness prevents easy detachment.
For even such patches, however, when the patch is adhered for a long time to the skin covered with clothes, the patch may be detached due to the friction with the clothes. In addition, the patches of the above-mentioned references have high stretchability, and a detach operation necessary when detachment is desired is relatively troublesome. The references do not teach any solving means for providing a patch with low stretchability wherein the detachment from the skin is sufficiently suppressed even when it is adhered for a long time to the skin covered with clothes.